Rosie Black
Rosie Black is a female unicorn pony, the bassist/pianist for the destroyers, and a main character in My Little Rockstar: Metal is Magic. Personality Rosie is quite shy, timid and awkward around new faces, however she gets used to new faces quickly due to her determination to make new friends. She does struggle to speak for herself, but she never struggles to stand up and speak for her friends when they are picked on or bullied. Rosie has a shy, quiet, Fluttershy like personality and is easily scared by things she isn't used to. =Rosie Black Quotes/Scripts= Appearance Rosie had a bright white with a hint of pink coat with a bright purple mane and tail as a filly, but shortly after she moved in with her reletives at Black Manor. But by the time she was 8 years old, her coat went steel grey with a hint of lilac and her mane/tail went Black with whatever purple remained going a deep mauve/lilac colour, her eyes even went a deeper shade of purple. The reason for this was due to being born as the member of the "Black family" bloodline, who was known to always get their current look over time, as they shed their old fur. Another explanation for her gothic look, was because it runs in the family, her uncle, aunt, family decendents and even her dad looked like that once. Then again the Black family was known for being quite gothic in apperance, but they were not mean or moody in any way, in fact they was quite the opposite; fun, funky and they didnt care what people thought of them 'cause they'd probably prove them wrong in every way. History Rosie was born into a High Class Society family of Unicorns known as the Black Family. She was always considered the "Black Sheep" of the family, because her designs were more gothic and dark, compared to the family's high style and sheek fashion. When she was a filly Rosie was bullied in school for being shy, however when two new ponies named Lightning and Ruby, they quickly stood up for her and became Rosie's first friends. Sharing a similar interest in music, Rosie, Ruby and Lightning enrolled into after school music lessons, Rosie taking up the piano and bass. When Rosie reach adulthood, her parents moved back to Manehatten, leaving Rosie alone in the summer home. However soona friend of the family Mortar Bricks came to Rosie's home one day and asked if she could look after his son Maxx while he was away. Rosie agreed to take the colt in and her two friends Ruby and Lightning took to him well. One day after hearing a commotion outside in the Everfree Forest, Rosie, Ruby and Lightning discovered a group of timberwolves attacking an unknown pony. The three managed to fend off the timberwolves, rescuing the pony, taking him back to Rosie's house for treatment. It turned out the pony was actually a changeling named Zino. He was unable to leave Rosie's home until his wounds healed. While he was staying with her, she and her friends managed to defriend him and he later decided to stay in Ponyvile. Alternative versions Saints Row 3/4 Rosie Black is a citizen of steelport in SR3 who inherited her family's buisness after they were gunned down in an assassination. Equestria Girls Instruments * Gibson SG custom bass *"the dutchess" piano Favorite artists *Anthrax *Megadeth *Motley Crue *AC/DC *Guns N' Roses *Airbourne *Soundgarden *Metallica *Slayer *Bullet for my valentine *Poison * Relationships Nocturnal- her pet nightingale. (named after the character in the elder scrolls series of the same name) Maxx Powers- his friend and carer (scince Maxx' father left him in her care) Ruby Rocks- Close friend and girly buddy. Lightning Rocks- Close friend Zino Xenon- Best friend and his anger manager (of sorts). Fluttershy- Pinkie Pie- Twilight- Camellia Black- Rosie's long lost relative Brushy Paint- an old friend of the black family and the destroyers' artist. Applejack- Rarity- Rainbow Dash- Theo Grey- Theo has a huge crush on Rosie however Rosie barely ever notices his advances. Gallery Another Request.png|Rosie reading one of her books. Created by AngelinBlack424. Working on a request.png|human Rosie by Angelinblack Human Destroyers.jpg|Lightning, Ruby, Rosie, Zino and Maxx as humans Chibi Destroyers.jpg|Rosie and friends in Chibi Human forms Rosie Black.png Rosie EG.png Davey,Maxx,Rosie and Lightning.JPG Human Rosie (Pokemon).png Rosie titters.png Rosie in Ponyville.png Rosie as a filly.jpg Trivia *Her last name is in tribute to Sirius Black from the harry potter series who died in the order of the phoenix. *"whole lotta Rosie" by AC/DC is often performed live by the destroyers (the rock band she plays bass for). The irony is that the song refers to a girl who is quite large/fat when Rosie herself is quite skinny and thin, it could refer to her friendship with the members of the group. In an interview with Rosie herself she says "well we did this song for our own entertainment because we knew ponies would understand the irony of the song, basically where the song refers to a mare who's a 'whole lotta Rosie', I was more of a 'Whole Notta Rosie'." *Her original design was going to be completely colourless (greyscale) with the exception of her eyes which would've be dark red. *She is the only member of the destroyers who wears a pair of Ozzy Ozbourne style sunglasses rather than Aviator glasses that the rest of the destroyers wear. *Her first name comes from her creator's Rabbit "Rosie", not the song "whole lotta Rosie" as many thinks. Category:Mare Category:Female